William Price (Prequel)
William Price é o pai falecido de Chloe. Ele aparece em sonhos surreais de Chloe em Life is Strange: Before the Storm. Biografia De acordo com o relato no diário da Chloe sobre o seu pai: Se eu ganhasse um baseado pra cada terapeuta ou psicólogo de araque que tentou me fazer escrever alguma merda sobre o meu pai nos últimos dois anos, eu nunca mais ia precisar comprar maconha do Frank. Eles devem pensar que isso me ajuda a lidar com os meus sentimentos, ou sei lá. Como se uns parágrafos sobre como o meu pai era incrível, fosse me ajudar a esquecer que as tripas dele ainda devem estar grudadas debaixo de uma caminhonete. Aliás, o que é que elas querem que eu escreva, porra? Que ele era o pai perfeito, que sempre era bom estar perto dele, e que ele nunca ficava zangado? Que ele me tratava de igual pra igual? Que ele tava sempre trabalhando pra melhorar a nossa vida? Que ele sempre me fazia rir, mesmo quando eu tava sendo uma escrota? Que ele cantava no chuveiro e odiava hipocrisia? Que a churrasqueira dele ainda tá enferrujando no quintal porque a simples de jogar ela fora ou usar de novo é tão dolorosa que, pra mim e pra minha mãe, é mais fácil fingir que a gente não nota? Se isso for lidar com sentimentos, então que se foda. Episódio 1: Despertar Chloe vê William em seu sonho, onde eles estão indo juntos no carro ouvindo música country, indo a caminho para pegar Joyce Price no mercado. De repente, outro carro se choca com eles; Chloe tenta gritar para alerta-lo, mas já era tarde. William é visto de novo no segundo sonho de Chloe depois do seu desespero. Ele tenta dar apoio a ela, comentando que "Ela fez uma nova amizade". William lembra a Chloe que as pessoas precisam dela mesmo quando não admitem. Ela vê Rachel pela janela. E o carro fica parado. Episódio 2: Admirável Mundo Novo William é visto no terceiro sonho de Chloe, depois dela dormir no ferro velho. Ele está sentado em um tronco, tostando marshmallows, próximo a um carro em chamas. Ele alimenta o corvo que está no seu ombro com Marshmallow. Willian fala a Chloe como a escuridão oculta com a ausência, a perda. E o fogo oculta com a beleza. Ele fala para Chloe "Tomar cuidado, para não se quiemar". Ele se vira para Chloe e metade do seu rosto está terrivelmente queimado. O corvo começa a comer a sua carne carbonizada, deixando Chloe horrorizada. Relacionamentos Família * Chloe Price (filha) — William e Chloe tem um relacionamento muito próximo, o qual, após sua morte, deixa Chloe devastada. Chloe comenta que William sempre tratou ela igual e nunca ficou bravo. * Joyce Price (esposa) — William e Joyce tinham um relacionamento de casados muito bom, e quando o mesmo venho a óbito, Joyce ficou arrasada. Amigos * Max Caulfield — Virando a melhor amiga da sua filha Chloe, pode ser assumido que William e Max possuiam um bom relacionamento de amizade. Frases memoráveis Inconsistências Curiosidades Referências